


Dreams

by refusetoshine



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Ever since Jonas left the community, Fiona's been having strange dreams.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handschuhmaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/gifts).



> I wrote this as a part of the 100 Word Drabble Flash Exchange. I saw a request for something about The Giver. Since it's one of my favourite novels, I thought I'd give it a go. The only other book in the series I've read is Gathering Blue, so I hope this doesn't contradict anything that comes up in the later novels.

_A dark shadow came across the ground. She looked up at the aircraft flying low overhead. Suddenly, a large object fell from the plane. Before she could react, she was enveloped by a blinding light and searing pain._

Fiona woke with a start. It had been another dream. Ever since Jonas had disappeared, the community had been plagued by these dreams. Some were rather pleasant. Others, like the one Fiona had experienced, were not so much.

Fiona walked into the bathroom and froze when she looked in the mirror.

She couldn’t explain how but her hair looked _different_ than yesterday.


End file.
